Talon
This is the profile a the Talon ''from ''Overwatch. Summery The Organization of Talon was formed with the goal of strengthening humanity through conflict, It's biggest rival is the global organization Overwatch. They attack various places and killed many people to insight distrust among people and nations. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Doomfist **Akande Ogundimu (Current) **Akinjide Adeyemi (Former) *Sanjay Korpal *Maximilien *Moira O'Deorain *Reaper *Vialli (deceased) Other *Antonio (deceased) *Hakim (associate) *F. McManaway *Trung Le Nguyen Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Sombra *Widowmaker *Jean-Baptiste Augustin (Defected) *Mauga *Sigma *D. Cuerva Doubleday Mazzei Pacanowsky Military Units Infantry *Soldier *Trooper *Enforcer *Commander Special *Sniper *Assassin *Talon Thugs Large * Heavy Assault Vehicles/Ships *Gun Boats *Hover Craft Transport |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Widowmaker's Sniper Rifle * Reaper's Shotguns * Sombra's sub-machine gun Melee weapons * Bladed Tonfas Ranged weapons * Assault Rifles * Suppressor Rifles * Hybrid Gun (Shotgun/Assault Rifle) * Sniper Rifle * Miniguns Explosives * Explosive Cells Territories Venice * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (It is unclear when Talon was formed, but their known meeting place/hide out is in Venice) * Territory type: Hide Out * Inhabitants: Humans (primarily), Omnics * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 6: Space Colony: Talon was formed from in a time when mankind was able to establish lunar bases on the moon for experimental purposes. Power Source Science: Life Force Manipulation (Moira experiments allowed her to both heal and/or drain the life force of her enemies) Healing (Reaper is capable of healing himself by absorbing "souls") Invisibility (Sombra is capable of going invisible for a brief period of time) Enhanced Hacking (Sombra is capable of high skilled Hacking) Enhanced Condition (Various Agents such as Widowmaker and Reaper both have had their bodies enhanced to superior levels to better perform their missions) Conquest Stats Unknown: It is unknown how far they have influence over in the world, but they have a base located in Venice and most presence there. Power Stats DC: Small Town: Doomfist with his Gauntlet is strong enough to level a Sky Scraper and managed to go toe-to-toe with another heavy hitter such as Winston (Likely Higher because of this). Small Town: Reaper and other operatives should be around the same level as Reaper was able to hurt Winston with his shotguns with was able to fight Doomfist. Wall: Talon Heavy Assault units with their gatling guns with their standard attack strength. Street: Talon soldiers with their standard rifles. Durability: Small Town: Widowmaker was strong enough to tank a punch from Doomfist's Gauntlet that is strong enough to level a Sky Scraper (Likely higher because of D.Va’s self destruct as she managed to tank the explosion). Small Town: Reaper and other operatives should scale to Widowmaker as Reaper was able to survive blows from Winston. Wall: Talon Heavy Assault units heavy armor durability. Street: Talon Soldier's standard armor Speed: Massively Hypersonic: Most of their members possess both reaction and combat speed which Doomfist and Widowmaker should be comparable to Overwatch agents who reacted to a Titan laser beam. Subsonic: Talon operatives should be stronger than Talon Assassins (who's top speed should be 80.01 m/s from Overwatch agent's encounter in a Room as she jumped from wall to pillar in the center which was 26.25 feet apart under .1 seconds). Peak Human+: Talon Enforcers who has bionic augmentation and faster than normal soldiers. Peak Human: Talon Soldiers at top running speed. Skills Stats They possess rather advanced tech which includes computer hacking equipment that allows them to hack even Overwatch level computers. Talon soldiers adapted mission maneuvers from Overwatch's Blackwatch group, which was thanks to former OW member Reaper's defection. Their major members have managed to stay under the radar for many years without anyone noticing their movements and still operate to this day. Strengths/Pros Their biggest strength is their lack of following international laws as they are free to attack who or whatever they are, despite being labeled as a terrorist organization. They have rather advanced tech despite being a paramilitary group. Weaknesses/Flaws The They tend to be divided (even among their leaders) when it comes to overall goals, since Doomfist was sent to jail, some council members such as Vialli redirected Talon's efforts of war escalating to profit making. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins/loses/draws here. Gallery Doomfist Artwork.png|Doomfist, a prominent member of Talon and a major power house. Talon Council.jpg|The Talon members meeting. Venice.jpeg|Venice, hosting Talon forces. TalonRetribution.jpg|Talon troopers ready to role out to action. Category:Profile Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Overwatch Category:Antagonist Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Science Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Sci-Fi